


Drawings in the sand

by elemental__ly



Series: You're sentenced to three sentences! [4]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, During Canon, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemental__ly/pseuds/elemental__ly
Summary: Their memories were nothing more than that: drawings in the sand.





	Drawings in the sand

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 4: Sand.
> 
> Disclaimer: Amour Sucré's name is under the total responsibility of Stéphanie and Beemoov. History made for fan for fans, and I do not have any lucrative merit.

Lynn felt the seconds run quickly as her fingers traced softly the strings on the neck of that blue guitar and watched out of the corner of her eye at Castiel, his eyes half closed. She couldn't help but notice that it was too much concentration for someone teaching Hakuna Matata to play, but his immersion in the subject prevented her from teasing him about it.

The pouffe's softness and the redhead's heat hugged her, and seized her mind in vain memories. The taste of an ice cream involuntarily invaded her lips, even though that night she had drunk only a hint of alcohol. He, roughly removing the sweet to bring it closer to himself and give soft licks reproduced coldly in her memories, warming her cheeks. Unfortunately, she knew that that experience was incapable of repeating itself.

It had been four long years since then, he was now a guitarist and singer whose popularity was increasing and she was no more than a simple college girl, clumsy and unable to decide for herself. It was impossible for him to look at her that way again. And those memories had become nothing more than squiggles in the sand being cruelly dragged by the waves; and judging by the look in his eyes as he played his beloved guitar, he didn't want to suffer for them again.

 


End file.
